


Your Eyes and Mine

by gaytriforce



Series: Scorbus Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Scorbus, i love scorbus drabbles, pretty short, read the authors notes !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Scorpius and Albus tell their families about their relationship.





	Your Eyes and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t need to read Eyes Like Fire for this to make sense, but it’s much longer and also cute, so if you’re into this, check that one out! Please leave comments! I love hearing what people want!

Scorpius wiped his sweaty hands on his robes. They tended to do that whenever he had a big day, and today was very big day indeed. Or when he saw Albus, not necessarily because he was nervous, but because he was excited, but very much so when he was nervous, and when he held Albus’s hand for the first time and told him not to be grossed out and apologized because it was sweaty, and then Albus said he had a tendency to ramble with that cute chuckle of his and oh my. He realized he was doing it again. 

 

Today was a very big day indeed. He and Albus were both going to tell their parents about their relationship. Newly named relationship at that. They had to figure out what to call it after snogging and staring deeply into each other’s eyes and whispering soft comforts into each others’ ears. You know, normal casual fling stuff.

 

It was Christmas holiday, and Scorpius was stationed right outside the door of his father’s study, nervously wiping his palms on his robes, and then he knocked crisply, three times. “It’s Scorpius.” He said at the hesitation of his father. “Come in.” Spending alone time with his father has become increasingly less awkward ever since they bonded after all of the horrid events he couldn’t dwell on without flashbacks, and he needed to keep a clear headspace right now.

 

He didn’t want to do anything that would make their newfound good relationship worse again, but he needed to tell his father sooner rather than later. Telling his dad after a month would make sense, but if he put it off any longer, it’d be a year before he even hinted at it, and he’d like to be himself around Albus in front of his father. He was gearing up to ask for Albus to come spend a few days with them in between Christmas and New Years, and he knew a kept secret would ruin that happening in the future.

 

“I need to tell you something.” He gulped nervously, and his father mirrored him, sensing seriousness in his tone. “Alright son. Go on.” Scorpius couldn’t. He couldn’t. What if his father didn’t accept him? He’d tried so hard to shake the blood purity prejudice over the years, and Scorpius had no idea if this would be acceptable in the Malfoy family. Of course his father would rather shed the legacy behind his last name more than anything, but he didn’t know how this would go over.

 

Pulled from his thoughts, he caught the nervous expression on his father’s face. “Son. I have a feeling I know what you’re about to say.” Scorpius’s heart raced. He couldn’t read Draco’s expression anymore. What did that mean. “Who is it?” He asked simply, looking disappointed. Oh no. “Er, dad, it’s, uh-“ struggling for words, his father spoke again. “Who is the girl?” Scorpius’s fear dissipated and was replaced by confusion.

 

“Girl?” He asked, confused. “Does she come from a good family? Do we have connections with them? Merlin, Scorpius, a scandal like this will ruin what little reputations have left! What were you thinking?” His father explained, anger seeping through. “Father, what are you-“ he was cut off “Scorpius, I’m sure it was a mistake, but I’m very disappointed in you right no-“ “I. Am. Gay.” Scorpius burst out, watching the anger drain from his father’s face, and be replaced by relief.

 

“Scorpius.” His eyes welled up with tears, refusing to meet his father’s. “Look at me.” He begrudgingly looked up. “I love you for who you are. This may take some getting used to, but you haven’t done anything wrong. I know your mother would be standing here next to me saying the same thing.” Scorpius let himself cry. “Do you want a hug?” Draco asked uncertainly. His answer was Scorpius wrapping his arms around him tightly. They smiled into each other for a bit, a nice moment for father and son.

 

“Well, there goes the big disappointment talk I was ready to give you for getting a girl pregnant.” Draco said with a chuckle. “WHAT” Scorpius squawked, cashing his father to laugh harder. “Is there a boy?” He asked gently. “Scorpius averted his eyes. “Yes. And I’d like to have him over for a few days over break.” His father smiled gently, a rare expression. “I’m sure that’d be fine, Scorpius. Who is he? You know well that blood purity doesn’t matter to me in this day and age.” 

 

Scorpius blushed a bright red. “Well, I wasn’t worried about blood being the problem.” Draco developed a look of concern. “What is it, Scorpius? If he’s with you, then I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Scorpius prepared himself for the bomb he was about to drop. “It’s just, you see dad, it’s Albus. Potter. In case that wasn’t already clear.” Scorpius stammered, trying to say more so his father would respond. “Dad? Are you okay?” The clear shock in his father’s expression could not be done justice. It was rather funny actually, and against his own free will, Scorpius began to giggle. At his own father. He never thought that’d be an actual thing that would happen, but it was happening, and he was laughing at his father.

 

“Well. Well then. I’m sure it’d be quite alright if you were to ask er- Albus here for a few days.” Scorpius tried to muffle his next fit of giggles, but the whole situation was coincidental, that his father managed a few chuckles at his own luck. He knew his father would do anything for his happiness, even if that meant possibly a lifetime of being civil to Harry Potter. They laughed together easily at the thought, and both were finally at peace.

~~~

Albus sighed. He usually wasn’t one to worry all that much, he tended to take things as they were, but today was very worrisome. Today he was going to tell his parents (and by association, the whole family) that he was bisexual and dating Scorpius. He knew it really wouldn’t be all that much of a problem, but his family and Scorpius’s didn’t exactly get along historically. When they’d met and become best friends, it was awkward to say the least. Now they were still best friends, but with a lot more daydreaming about each other’s lips in class.

 

Albus hesitantly walked into the kitchen. His father was putting something on the table for him, his mother, and James, while Lily was reading by herself. He swallowed nervously, and then spoke. “Mum, Dad I’ve got something to tell you.” Albus’s mother faked worry. “Oh no! You’ve got a T on your mock N.E.W.T.s!” He smiled uneasily whirl everyone else laughed. “Alright Al, go on with it then.” He ignored his father’s use of his childhood nickname and cleared his throat.

 

“Mum, Dad, I’m bent.” James burst out in laughter and was immediately shushed by his mother. The carefree energy in the room immediately dissipated. Lily was the first to respond. “What’s your label, Al?” He was shocked by the question coming from someone so young, but he responded all the same. “Er, bisexual.” James was stifling laughter, but any other reaction from him would’ve worried Albus.

 

“Well, honey, I’m glad you told us. And James is too.” His mother responded whilst slapping James on the back of his neck. His father offered a smile and nodded his agreement, with a glare at James. Albus chuckled a bit when Lily placed her own glare on James. “And, guys” they all looked up expectantly. “I’m, well, I’m dating Scorpius.” Lily did something very unexpected. She laughed out loud and looked at James.

 

“You owe me five galleons, James! Pay up! I told you it’d happen before they graduated from Hogwarts!” Suddenly, James’s laughing face turned sheepish as he fished out the money and handed it to Lily. Harry and Albus began to laugh, while Ginny was straining not to. “James! Lily! You do not bet on your brother’s love life!” This just caused everyone to laugh harder, which made Ginny give in, and there they were, a laughing, happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will continue to write on this series as long as people are still interested, so let me know. I set up a longer Scorbus hangs out over break fic, so if you want that, let me know! Also, I set this in sixth year, and I can try and find their birthdays to see how old they’d be over that Christmas break (16 or 17) so that may lead to smut, but if you only want the fluffy family appropriate stuff, I’ll keep writing that! Please keep commenting! I love reading and responding to comments! I’ve you have any questions or criticism, I’ll be sure to get back to you and apply it in my work. Thank you! Please leave comments!


End file.
